A wide variety of boresighting devices has been developed to facilitate proper alignment of a firearm scope or sight. Many such boresighting devices typically require the mechanical attachment of some external members to the barrel or chamber of the firearm to accomplish the boresighting task. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,162, issued July 23, 1985, to Forrest et al., is typical of such attachment devices and discloses a light source which must be attached to the chamber for directing a collimated beam through the barrel. Additionally, a muzzle insert is provided in the barrel to cooperate with the light source to facilitate the boresight alignment.
There are other boresighting schemes which utilize a source of light which must be precisely mounted in the chamber. The light source must be properly aligned with the bore to direct a beam of light to a target which is used in the boresighting procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,832, issued on Jan. 1, 1974, to Hacskaylo, discloses such structure.
Applicants provide a boresighting device which overcomes the requirements for external members such as canisters, light-emitting devices, or optical members being placed in the bore or chamber of the firearm and then removed after the boresighting is completed.